The invention relates to electric power junction devices and methods, and in particular to devices and methods suitable for establishing connections between electrical conductors and electricity sources inside solar energy junction boxes.
Solar energy junction boxes may be placed for example between a solar energy electricity-generating source and solar energy peripheral equipment such as storage batteries. The connections between conductors in solar energy junction boxes and solar energy electricity generating light panels commonly use flat copper conducting wires. One end of the conducting wire may connected to the solar energy electricity source, while the other end of the conducting wire may be connected to the solar energy junction box. Some connection approaches limit the contact area of the connection, and/or require auxiliary tools for connection or disconnection during operation.